Bored Ikuto plus Charas equalsOMG!
by LonerBlackCat5
Summary: Ikuto's bored and goes to Amu's house, but she's not there! Now what's he to do?....Luckly the charas have a plan!


LonerBlackCat5: I'm back!!!!!

Ikuto: Took you long enough.

LonerBlackCat5: I know, but my computer got a virus so I ended up with a new computer : ). It's so much better than my old one. Plus it was end of the year and I was studying really hard and I've gotten a few cold and summer school and a new school year and...

Amu: We get! Now just type up the story already!!

Ikuto: Amu I never knew you wanted Blacky here to type up an Amuto story so bad.

LonerBlackCat5: It's because of what happens Ikuto...

Ikuto: *Looks at me with a raised eyebrow* What happens?

LonerBlackCat5: You'll know soon enough. I don't own Shugo Chara! PS when you're done read the note at the bottom there's a message for all you readers!

* * *

The day was bright and sunny. It was warm and the perfect day for doing just about anything yet...

"Ikuto nya! What are we gonna do?"

On this perfect Saturday Ikuto was bored.

"I don't know Yoru." The dark blue haired teen answered his chara.

"Why don't we go to Amu's house nya?"

Ikuto shrugged then smirked. What better way to cure his boredom then a surprise visit to his little strawberry.

"Let's go."

With that Yoru and Ikuto chara changed and jumped over rooftops to Amu's house. When they reached the balcony and opened the door there (unlocked as always) they saw Amu's chara's, but no Amu.

"Ikuto!!" all four chara's shouted.

"Yo! Where's Amu?" _Where is she?_ Ikuto thought.

"She's out on some errands and will be home soon." Dia answered.

Ikuto sighed, "Great."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Miki asked dangerously.

"I came here hoping to find some entertainment, like teasing Amu maybe?"

"So you're bored ~desu?" Su half stated, half asked.

"...Yeah." Ikuto sweatdropped.

"Well until she gets back we'll keep you company ~desu!"

Ikuto just walked over to the bed and laid down, "Whatever."

"That's not nice nya!" Yoru said from beside Miki.

"Well then what are we all going to do until Amu gets back?"

That's when Miki called over Amu's other chara's and began whispering with them. Ikuto was getting a bad feeling about that. What were they up too?

When the five chara's turned back to face Ikuto the pink one, Ran, flew over to him, "Let's do it!"

Ikuto was confused, "Huh?"

"Just do the same thing Eru did that one time." Miki was referring to when Eru made Amu character transform.

"What are you..." Ikuto was cut off by Ran shouting, "Ikuto's heart unlock!"

There was a flash of pink light as the Dumpty Key made Ikuto character transform with Ran. When the light was gone there stood Ikuto.

"Character Narni: Dark Heart!"

Ikuto stood in the room wearing hot pink track pants, a light pink muscle shirt, and white and pink runners. He was also holding light/hot pink pom-poms.

"What the fuck am I wearing?!" Ikuto stouted staring at the** very **pink, **very **girly outfit.

"You said you were bored and this is how we'll cure it. We'll all character transform with you!" Ran shouted from inside his head.

"By destroying my male pride and dignity?!"

"Hey Ran! It's my turn." Miki flew over to 'Dark Heart'.

"You wouldn't..." before he could finish his character transformation started up again. Now there was a flash of blue light and when it faded there stood...

"Character Narni: Dark Spade!"

This time Ikuto had on an outfit that resembled Amu's costume. The pants were longer and had more of a boyish style, the shirt looked almost identical including the frills, and the cap was a darker shade of blue.

There was a flash of light that came from the camera Ikuto just noticed the charas were holding.

"What are you taking pictures for?!"

"For Amu!" Miki answered from in his head as if it was the most obvious thing, "She will so want to see them."

"NO! Don't show them to Amu! Please!"

"Do you want them for blackmail then?"

Ikuto went silent. He didn't want Amu to see them period.

"I'm next ~desu!" Su shouted as she was flying towards them.

"Oh god no!" he could just imagine the girly apron that was going to show up.

"Have fun." Miki laughed. She was enjoying this.

Ikuto's come back was cut off by a green light as his transformation with Su started.

"Character Narni: Dark Clover!"

Yoru and Dia nearly dropped the camera from laughing, but they managed to take the picture of Ikuto wearing green pants, green t-shirt, a white frilly apron, and a green bow on top of his head.

"This sucks." Ikuto muttered under his breath.

"This is fun ~desu!" Su's voice, Ikuto decided, was the worst of the three charas so far that had character transformed with him. He sent a silent prayer that this was the last one.

Right after he silently prayed, a bright yellow light enveloped him.

"Now it's my turn." Dia giggled.

"But..." Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the transformation.

"Character Narni: Dark Daimond!"

"I thought you only character transformed with someone if they shone!"

"I agreed to this for the fun of it." Dia giggled again.

This time Ikuto wore yellow jeans, white runners, a white wife beater, and a yellow hoodie. He also wore a belt with a diamond shaped belt buckle and a mic headset.

"Just wait until Amu sees this!" Miki shouted.

Ikuto heard giggling at the back of his head, "Ikuto, your shine just went up." Ikuto went bright red.

There was an awkward silence then the charas bust out laughing, taking the picture.

"What's everyone laughin...?" Amu trailed off when she opened the door and found her charas, Yoru, and Ikuto, "Ikuto...what are you doing? Wait don't answer that! This is just my imagination. When I close the door and open it again everything will be normal."

Amu closed the door as Ikuto sweat dropped. When she opened it again they were still where they had been when she first came in.

"Ok somebody better do some explaining." Amu crossed her arms over her chest.

Yoru, Miki, Ran, and Su flew over holding the dreaded camera. After they explained everything to the pink haired girl about what was going on and showed her the pictures Amu was lying on the floor clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

"I...can't....believe....you guys....did THAT!!!" Amu got out between laughs.

The charas were laughing too. Even Dia was laughing in the back of Ikuto's head. He just stood there feeling **very** humiliated, with his head bent, bangs covering his eyes.

"Ikuto," he lifted his head to look at Amu, "Yellow is not your color, but the pink was cute." Amu dissolved into laughter again.

His character transformation ended and he walked over to the balcony with Yoru following.

"See ya later Amu." _Much later!_ Ikuto thought. He needed revenge.

"Bye 'Dark Heart'!" Amu was still laughing.

With that disappeared. His next thought:

_**Never go to Amu's house unless she is there!**_

* * *

Amu: *is laughing hysterically* Wow! How did you come up with that?!

LonerBlackCat5: don't ask cuz I don't remember. *laughs* so Ikuto what did you think?

Ikuto:.....Blacky?

LonerBlackCat5:Yeah??

Ikuto: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!

LonerBlackCat5: Ah shit run! *is now running for her life*

Amu: Yeah I better get going too. Read & Review!! *bolts*

**Author's Note: K so people have commented on Girl's Club saying that they want sequels of the dates. Here's the final verdict.....I'll do it and they will be added on chapters to Girl's Club. The only thing....it might take awhile cuz I've got a lot of work coming up....well at least when it comes to writing right now. I have 2 more Shugo Chara stories I might be posting and a Gakuen Alice fic that should be up real soon. So until then readers enjoy and encouragement is always welcome!!!**

_LonerBlackCat5_


End file.
